Diagramming applications are commonly used to create flowcharts and other diagrams. When creating and editing a diagram, users often drag and drop shapes and connectors into the diagram, re-size shapes, add text, move shapes, insert shapes, flip and rotate shapes and portions of the diagram, as well as various other actions. In doing so, shapes and connectors often become misaligned and unevenly spaced apart. In an effort to create a professional and visually appealing end product, users may find it necessary to spend a significant amount of time nudging shapes and corresponding connectors around to properly align and space the shapes within the diagram.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.